


Since I've Found You

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 08:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since I've found you, I want to protect you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Since I've Found You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dudufactory at my awesome ladies meme. Because the girls are awesome and I don't write about them nearly enough.

Morgana's cheek is pale and cold beneath her fingers. Emrys stands before her, it has to be him, has to, and he looks helpless and distraught- just a little bit destroyed and she has a hard time thinking that this is the creature that destroyed Nimueh. This is the immortal creature that have the fey whispering to the winds about _destiny_ and _King Arthur_ and _Albion_. This is the prophesied Emrys and he looks absolutely sick with guilt.  
  
Somewhere behind her a door clangs open and she hears Arthur's voice, sees Uther beginning to stir and hopes that they're only awake because Morgana is _weak_ and not because her little sister is _dead_.  
  
Something curdles in her chest like sour milk and she feels sick with herself, sick with guilt because she'd made Morgana the carrier to _protect_ her and now this-  
  
She glares at Merlin, her vision blurring. The spell falls from her lips like breathing and reality tilts on its axis, turns itself over and over and over until she's sitting in her tower, clutching tight to an empty bottle of poison.  
  
She's always been quick thinking. That was the first thing that Nimueh had taught her. That sometimes, she may be slower, she may not be as strong as some opponents but she would always, always be smarter. But this, this seeps everything out of her. Makes her slow with grief and Morgana doesn't need this right now.  
  
The antidote is a potion and a spell, and it takes forever for her to get right. It kills her that Emrys has made her into this, that he's made her _weak_ -  
  
Morgana coughs and sputters, sits up in her lap too quickly and her breathing stutters, harsh gasps and hitched sobs, her mind remembering the poison. Morgause has never actually been close to anyone, Nimueh always aloof and distant- never knowing her parents, but all the same she bends close; presses kisses to her sister's sweaty brow and murmurs nonsensical words. They aren't magic words, just a jumble of reassurances, but Morgana goes pliant and calm in her arms as if they _were_.  
  
"Merlin- he-" Morgana starts to say, her voice harsh and bruised from the poison. She chokes on a sob and when she buries her head into Morgause' shoulder, it goes wet.  
  
"Shh," Morgause murmurs, stroking a hand through Morgana's hair. Morgana shivers and burrows closer, and she smells like soot and her tears are soaking through the fabric, but it feels _good_ -  
  
"It's okay," she whispers. Above them, the sun breaks free from the clouds, shining down on the ruins of her tower, seeping it's way through the cracks and holes in the walls and ceiling. It turns Morgana's hair into a shining thing, a piece of art, and she looks like the princess she never was. Morgause sighs and curls her fingers around Morgana's.  
  
"I'll protect you," she says, and thinks of Emrys and the prince that _he'd_ vowed to protect. Around them, the tower walls tremble. 


End file.
